Contemporary umbrella designs already feature the development of automatic umbrella structures utilizing simple operation that enables the umbrella to quickly and automatically unfold into the open position and automatically fold into the closed state. There are many types of similarly manufactured designs which are capable of yielding such operational results.
Although the aforementioned type of umbrella achieves the objective of automatic unfolding and folding, the manufacturing involved is extremely complicated, especially the sections of the lower cross-sectional structural framework. That structure not only entails difficult assembly, but also results in steep production costs and manufacturing inconvenience. Further, the finished products are highly susceptible to operational malfunctions and adjustment difficulties, leading ultimately to hindrances in utilization.
In view of the foregoing situation, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of improved control structure that is completely automatic and simplified which precludes the aforementioned shortcomings based on a less complex control structure capable of fully automatic unfolding and folding performance.
The relevant drawings and detailed description relating to the structure and functions of the invention herein are attached below.